Not your typical Fairy Tale
by Gamer-Alexis
Summary: Dean, a wanted fugitive from the Angels, finds himself on a quest to bring angel Prince Castiel to Lord Balthazar.  Along the way he meets demons and monsters and finds that true love can be found in the most unlikely of places
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a Dean/Cas story inspired by the movie Shrek. The first one. Enjoy!_

_Notes: The angels here are royalty, or higher ups, demons and monsters and such are lower class (representing the fairy tale creatures). It makes sense, if not... let me know and I'll clear it up._

* * *

><p>Dean closed the fairy tale story book. It wasn't that exciting, same story and same line and same happy ending as all the others. In reality, there was no prince charming, there would be no happily ever afters, and you know what? Dean was okay with that. He had everything he needed out here in the forest. A house of his own, plenty of food, and peace and quiet.<p>

"He's gotta be here somewhere!"

Except for that.

Dean was a wanted fugitive, and he accepted that, but he mastered the art of hiding in the forest. And scaring away anyone who dared to try and turn him in. Another rabble of poor city folk decided that this was their turn to try and catch Dean Winchester for the $100,000 reward. For Dean, however, this was sport.

He pulled out his shotgun, strapped the pistol to his thigh holster, and snuck out the back door. No one could get the jump on Dean, not on his own turf. Especially not at night. He hid behind some bushes, following them as they stopped, ten feet from his house.

"There he is!" one shouted, "Let's go get him!"

"Careful! We don't know what to expect if we go in there alone!"

"Yeah, he's really dangerous, that's why no one has turned him in yet!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad," Dean laughed coming out of the bushes, "Sure, I may have killed a few people, and maybe I robbed a bank or two, but I'm not that bad."

"Just come with us, nice and slow."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," Dean said, cocking his shotgun, "So get off my land before I send you all to the ER."

"You wouldn't dare."

Dean shrugged, pulled out his pistol, and shot the guy in his kneecap.

"Oh, but I would."

The rest of the men picked up the shot man and ran off, leaving behind their guns. Looking down, a smile on his face, Dean noticed a piece of paper.

_Wanted: demons and monsters of all kind. Reward if found._

"Pfft," Dean shrugged, tossing it. He knew he lived in a world of demons and monsters and that the angels were trying their hardest to get them back into containment, but it didn't bother him at all. He could handle anything that came his way.

* * *

><p>Sam was in trouble. BIG trouble. Missouri was kind enough to take him in, but once she found out about the demon blood, well, it was all over.<p>

"Please, Missouri," he begged, "I can change, I really can. Give me another chance."

"Boy, you had your chance and you ruined it."

Sam gave his best puppy dog eyes, but Missouri was immune to such things.

"NEXT."

"Hello sir," Missouri greeted the angel supervising the whole thing, "I have a boy here who can exorcise demons with his mind and has psychic visions."

"I can give you $20 for that," the angel said, "If you can prove it."

A demon was pushed towards Sam, his eyes black.

"Go on Sam, show the nice angel what you can do."

Sam stood there, not saying anything, not doing anything, trying to keep the demon in him pushed down far. The angel looked at Missouri, skeptical of Sam.

"He can do it," Missouri said, "He's just scared right now."

"Whatever," the angel said, "If he can't prove it, then I can't pay you. We have more important people to care for."

Missouri gave Sam an evil look and she left, pulling Sam along. Suddenly, Sam's head felt like it was going to split open. His vision blacked out and he suddenly was catching glimpses of a prince in a tower, of a man in a home in a field. And, just like that, it was over.

"Sam, what happened?" Missouri asked gently.

"Vision," he grunted, before remembering where he was.

"Get him!" the angel shouted and Sam could feel the wings close near him. Blindly, he stumbled around, avoiding everyone, until he could feel the grass and trees. His vision cleared a bit and he could barely make out the trees, until he ran into a solid body. He shook his head and saw a rough man standing there, posting a sign on a tree. Without thinking, he crawled behind the man, hiding from the angels.

"You're the fugitive," the angels said, coming to a halt.

"Yes I am," Dean said, his hand close to his gun, "What brings you here?"

"We're are ordered to take you away with the other demons and monsters."

"Is that so?" Dean asked, "Well, try and get me."

The angels surged forward, took three steps, and were repelled backwards.

"Angel protection," Dean gestured to the trees, "Good luck getting us now, bastards."

The angels walked away, their wings slumped and their eyes furious. Sam stood up and found, to his surprise, he was taller than this man.

"Wow," he said, "That was amazing."

"Don't thank me," Dean said, "I hate those angels. Why chase you though?"

"They are chasing after monsters and demons," Sam explained, "And, unfortunately, I am one of them."

"Hate to say this, but what?" Dean look astounded, "You, a monster? What do you kill them with your puppy eyes?"

"What about you?" Sam countered, "Why are they after you?"

"Everyone is after me," Dean winked, "What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Hi Sam," Dean stuck his hand out, "I'm Dean."

"Hi," Sam shook his hand, "Mind if I tag along with you? I am not going back out there."

"Sure," Dean shrugged, "But only for a while. I can't be taking in everyone who needs my help."

They walked through the forest together until they came out to a clearing. A large house stood in the center, blue with white trim once upon a time, but now, faded to mostly light brown. There was a large walnut tree next to the house, providing shade across the grounds.

"That's your house?" Sam gaped, "Really?"

"I like it," Dean shrugged, "The roof doesn't leak, the heating works, it's in the middle of nowhere so I can't be bothered."

"I see," Sam said, "So, how long will you let me stay?"

"A week, maybe," Dean said, "That's how long it'll take for your story to circulate and come down from being top news to being nothing."

"And you're sure?"

"I'm never sure," Dean admitted, "But come on it, what have you got to loose?"

Sam grinned and followed Dean into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I need some opinions- should the Dragon be Ruby or Lucifer? Since he/she is going to get together with Sam I wanted to know. Ruby makes more sense, but Lucifer would make a cooler dragon. Thoughts?_

* * *

><p>Dean never had company before. It was strange to have someone else sitting at his table, someone to talk with. It was easy to talk with Sam. He was his own fugitive, having been fed demon blood as a child had given him some less than savory powers. Dean, who was the fugitive, hiding from everyone, could relate.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Sam looked around.

Dean shrugged, "No, what do you hear?"

"It sounds like restless spirits."

Suddenly ghosts appeared behind Sam. Dean reached around and grabbed his iron poker, ready to smite some spirits. As he took a step forward, away from the table, he felt something push his back. Turning around he saw 3 people, all roughly the same age as Sam, wandering around the home, curiously touching everything.

"I suppose it isn't too bad," the girl said, rubbing her eyes, "Better than nothing."

"It could be better," one of the boys, the short one with curly brown hair, "Come on Ava, it's warm at least."

"That's true," Ava said, "Jake?"

The other boy, tall and black, nodded."

"What are you doing here?" Dean shouted, pulling his gun out and pointing it at the kids.

"Please," Ava said, "You think that's going to stop us?"

She flicked her wrist and the gun went flying.

"You're like me," Sam said, "You're psychics. Fed demons blood."

"And what if we are?" Jake asked, "You think you can do something about it?"

Dean was stopped from answering when a coffin was pushed on the table. A pale redhead slumbering inside.

"What is this?" Dean shouted.

A spirit appeared.

"It's not like we can put her anywhere else."

Then disappeared.

"God no," Dean groaned, opening the door.

The entire field was filled with all sorts of monsters. Wendigos, shapeshifters, vampires, shtrigas, zombies, werewolves, djinn, changelings, sirens, ghouls, wraiths, you name it. Then there were all the demons. They were standing, making homes, eating, settling down and Dean wasn't having it.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted.

He looked at Sam.

"This your fault?" he asked, "Did you use your freaky mind thing and call them here?"

"No one invited us," a man said, "My name is Chuck and we were forced to come here."

"Son of a bitch."

"By Lord Balthazar," a demon piped up, "He didn't want us so he sent us here."

"God I'm going to skin him alive," Dean swore, "Anyone know where he is?"

Suddenly everyone was silent. Not a monster growled. They all looked at each other awkwardly. Sam stood up, "I know."

"Fine," Dean sighed, "Alright, listen up you sorry sons of bitches, I am going to find this Balthazar and I am going to get you guys back home, as far away from me as possible."

Surprisingly, they cheered. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on then Sammy, let's skin ourselves an angel."

"Did you just call me Sammy?"

"I think I did," Dean said, shaking his head, "That was weird."

* * *

><p>Balthazar was pleased. They had managed to capture a minor demon and Uriel was interrogating. The screams were beautiful to hear as Alastair was dumped over and over in holy water.<p>

"Enough," Balthazar said, walking in, "He'll talk."

Alastair choked, "Eat me."

"You demons think you're all that," Balthazar sighed, picking up an archangels blade, "But you are just mindless, evil things. Now tell me. Where are the others?"

"You'll never know," Alastair grinned wickedly, "Ever."

"Tell me," Balthazar said, "Or we start loosing fingers."

"They're just fingers," Alastair said, "Who needs them?"

Balthazar grinned, spinning the silver blade in his hand, nearing his hand.

"My Lord!" Virgil ran in, "We have found him."

Balthazar backed away from the demon, "Bring him to me."

Dragged behind him was a rogue angel, his wings clipped, dragged in chains.

"Gabriel," Balthazar said, "So good to finally see you. What have you to say about my kingdom?"

"You're not a king," Gabriel spat, "This isn't a kingdom."

"Such strong words," Balthazar said, "Are you sure you want to say such things?"

"Dude, if you wanna be a king, go marry a princess. I know two right here."

"And who are they?"

"You have Anna, a dear princess who has been spending her time with a bunch of spirits, but is currently in a deep sleep. Magic kiss, whabam, princess. Then there's Rachael, who has been spending all her life working for her stepfamily, but she is quite entertaining.

"And if that doesn't tickle your fancy, you can have my brother," Gabriel winked, "Prince Castiel, hidden in a castle guarded by a powerful demon surrounded by lava. If you can get to him though, he would undoubtedly make you more than happy. Take your pick."

Balthazar thought for a moment, trying to ignore the other angels shouting suggestions at him. Uriel, however, managed to shout over the rest.

"Castiel," Balthazar grinned.

"Alright," Gabriel shrugged, "Go get my brother, but you should know something..."

"Silence!" Balthazar ordered, "This is the greatest decision I have made. Virgil, get you angels together, we're going to have a tournament!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean pushed themselves out of a cornfield.<p>

"There we are," Sam said, "Welcome to Celestial."

"That's it?" Dean looked up at the large marble building in front of him, "Really?"

"Come on, it's not that bad," Sam shrugged, "Let's go."

The men walked through the city. It was silent. The stores were closed and there was no one around. There was a fanfare and, after a quick glance and shrug, the two of them walked to the center, where the noise was coming from. Standing up on a pedestal was an angel, with guards standing next to him. That must be Balthazar, who was currently giving a speech.

"Hey, douche bag," Dean shouted, striding up though the ranks of angels.

"What are you doing here, fugitive?" Balthazar responded, "You don't belong here."

"I came here to talk to you," Dean said.

"Angels," Balthazar said, "Kill him."

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled, pulling out an angel killing blade, tossing one to Sam, "Good luck kid."

"I'm not a kid," Sam said, taking the blade as the angels surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoo! I've been super excited about this chapter. I didn't actually write them fighting, but you can imagine it, right? Thanks for the lovely reviews!_

* * *

><p>With the angels all incapacitated or dead, Dean and Sam stood up, looking up at Balthazar, a challenge in their eyes. The crowd was going wild. It was always nice to see someone take control over the angels. With a flick of his wrist, however, dozens of guards appeared, rifles pointed down at the two men.<p>

But Balthazar was nothing if quick thinking.

"Good citizens!" he said, "I give you your champion!"

"Goddammit!" Dean shouted, "I don't have time to go rescue your little prince! I'm here to get my land back."

"Your land?"

"Yes, my land," Dean shouted, "You dumped all the monsters there and I want it back!"

"How about this," Balthazar leaned forward, "You go get Castiel for me and I will give you back your land."

"I don't trust him," Sam whispered.

"Me neither, but it's my home and I want it back," Dean responded, "Fine. Where is this Castiel?"

* * *

><p>"This is still stupid," Sam groaned, following Dean as they walked through the gardens.<p>

"Dude, I want my home back, he wants this Cas guy, what's the big deal?"

"You're the fugitive," Sam said, "Couldn't you have some something?"

"Please," Dean sighed, "I'm a fugitive for a reason. I can run away and hide well. It's not easy to be a fugitive from angels. We've got layers, deep seeded layers. Kind of like onions."

"Onions, really Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Not cakes or parfaits, but onions?"

"Yes, onions, drop it Sam."

"Whatever you say Dean," Sam laughed.

The next few days were spent in travel. After getting a few supplies from home they walked towards the castle. It was at least a two day journey and they spent the night under the stars, not saying anything, just looking at the constellations.

Soon enough, the mountain was in sight. Dark and looming.

"We're here, Sammy," Dean sighed, patting Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, again?" Sam said, as they scaled the mountain.

The other side had a castle, old and falling apart, surrounded by a moat of lava, with one little wooden bridge spanning it. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh no," Sam said, "I am not crossing that."

"You scared of heights?" Dean guessed.

"No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava," Sam clarified.

"I won't let you fall," Dean said, "Let's go. Keep moving. Don't look down."

Sam took about twenty steps before his foot broke a wooden beam causing him to fall flat on his face, looking straight down.

"Dean get me off this bridge right now."

"Come on Sasquatch, you're almost there," Dean said, "Keep walking, you can make it."

"No, I am going to get off."

"Um, no you're not."

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

Dean jerked the rope causing the bridge to sway.

"Holy shit Dean don't do that."

"What?" Dean smirked, "This?"

He shook the bridge again.

"YES that!"

"Alright," Dean grinned, pulling on the strings.

"I said stop!" Sam shouted.

"You said yes! I'm doing it!"

"Dean if we make it out alive I swear I'm going to kill you," Sam threatened, just as his feet touched solid rock. His eyes widened, "Oh."

"Good job Sammy boy," Dean grinned, patting his shoulder, "Good job."

"God I'm going to kill you," Sam said, "So... where is this crazy powerful pain in the neck anyway?"

"Inside, waiting for us to rescue him."

"Dean."

Dean smirked and they walked through the castle.

* * *

><p>"Alright, if you make one more noise," Dean threatened.<p>

"Dude, I'm sorry," Sam said, "I haven't been out and about in a while. Forgive me for being a bit jumpy."

"Fine, you can get Cas, I'll take care of the freaky demon."

"Fine."

Sam went left and Dean went right. Sam held the angel blade tight in his hand. He hadn't been drinking demon blood as much as he used to, but temptation has never come close to him. He could only hope that he wouldn't drain the blood of this demon. Dean would probably appreciate the power Sam had from it, but that's about it. He walked through the hallways, ignoring the shifting shadows.

"Who are you?"

Dean found a poor angel bastard, fried, and stole the armor. Might as well be prepared for the worse that could happen. He had his guns in place, the angel blade tucked into his pants. He came to a large room, the ceiling destroyed. It opened up to the sky, cloudy, and showed a high tower, the light on.

"Ah, there's the prince," Dean smiled, "Where's the demon?"

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, running into him.

Behind Sam was this cloud of black smoke. Speaking and causing the foundations to tremble.

"How do you kill a demon when it's still in smoke form?" Sam shouted to Dean.

"You don't," Dean said, "Run!"

They ran trying to get away from the smoke, but the demon was not deterred. It surrounded Sam. Dean, in a realm of either brilliance or stupidity, shot the smoke with his shotgun, filling the air with rock-salt. The demon growled and with a flick of the smoke, Dean was sent flying through the air.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, watching him fly through the air, crashing through the ceiling of the tower.

"Now you're mine," the demon growled. The smoke picked up Sam and sent them both flying away.

Dean groaned, his head was aching. Crashing through ceilings was always painful. He stood up, shaking the dust from his hair. He popped his back, feeling the bones creak.

"God I'm too old for this," he groaned.

He turned around, looking around for this mysterious Prince Castiel. There, sitting on the bed, was perhaps the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. White skin, dark hair, long fingers, and when the man looked up, brilliant, sparkling blue eyes.

"Are you Castiel?" Dean asked, taking a step towards him.

"I am," Castiel said, "And I assume you are here to rescue me. I must say you are doing much better than anyone else has."

"Well, let's go then," Dean said, kicking the door down.

"That's it?" Castiel stood up, standing behind Dean, "You have read fairy tales, right?"

"Yes, and I think they're a load of garbage," Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist, "Let's move it."

"Then you are aware that this is not the proper way to rescue someone from a demon guarded castle, right?"

"Cas, be glad I'm even rescuing you at all."

The prince tilted his head at the nickname. Dean rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs, pulling Castiel along, grabbing a torch on the way. Castiel was calm about the whole thing, not complaining. A piercing screech filled the air.

"And you didn't kill the demon yet," Castiel sighed, "Did you do anything right?"

"Yeah, because that worked for everyone else," Dean pointed to a charred body of an angel.

"And you are not going to the exit why?"

"Gotta save my Sasquatch," Dean said, "Stay right here Prince, I'll come back for you."

"They always do," Castiel smirked as Dean ran to the sound of the screaming.

He walked through a couple of doors until he came into a large room. Sam stood there, completely straight backed. Walking around him was a small woman, pale skin, black hair, full lips quirked in a big smile.

"Well Sam," she said, "What do you think of all this?"

"It's... big," Sam said, "A bit big for a demon, don't you think?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "I was trained by Lucifer himself, I deserve a treat. My name is Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Sam said.

Ruby stepped closer, lifting Sam's hand and twisting it in her own, "Oh I see." She frowned, "You are a drinker. Did you come to steal my blood?"

"No," Sam said, "I don't drink demon blood anymore. It's only given me trouble."

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but something splashed on her and she screamed, steam rising from her skin.

"Holy water bitch," Dean said, "Run Sam."

Sam and Dean ran. The demon, Ruby, left her body, becoming a cloud of black smoke, following them. Dean grabbed an iron chain along the way. Castiel, still standing where Dean left him, was scooped up by Sam.

"Hello Prince," Sam said, "Sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry."

Dean ran around the castle, keeping an eye out on where Ruby was, dragging the iron chain behind him. Sam noticed a pattern, caught Dean's eye, and smiled. Dean smiled back. Once the chain ran out, Sam put down Cas, helping Dean lock the ends together.

"Run!" Dean shouted, seeing the smoke coming.

They ran across the bridge, keeping a look out behind them. The smoke was screaming and churning, trying hard to get to them. Right when it looked like Ruby was going to catch them, she stopped. Ran right into an invisible wall.

"Iron chain devil's trap," Dean grinned, "Get out of that one bitch."

Castiel looked at his two rescuers. Something was distinctly off about the two of them, but they rescued him. He allowed himself a small smile and they turned around, leaving the castle behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my awesome readers! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and the favorites and the alerts and freaking everything! It all means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>"You did it," Castiel was genuinely surprised, "You saved me!"<p>

He turned around, Dean and Sam standing by. Dean still decked out in his armor.

"I don't even know your names," Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam," Dean introduced themselves, "And you're Prince Castiel."

"And you can take off your armor," Castiel said, "You've won. You no longer need it."

"Um, no," Dean backed up, "You don't want that."

"Yes," Castiel said, "I want it. As you have not read the fairy tales, I shall explain it to you."

"Oh, no, I've read them," Dean said, "I just think they are pointless. Just because I rescued you doesn't mean that I am suddenly your true love and we're going to magically fall in love and live a happily ever after life."

"That is why there is true love's first kiss," Castiel explained, endless patience, "True love's first kiss is like a test. You feel it, you love it, and you live a good life together."

"And you think it is me."

"Of course it's you!"

"Um, no," Dean said, "Trust me. I am not your type."

"Try me," Castiel gave a smirk.

"I think it's a bad idea."

"Take it off," Castiel said, "Now."

Sam elbowed him, "I'd do it. Don't piss off the angel."

Dean forgot that Prince Castiel, as royalty, was indeed an angel.

"Fine," he said, pulling off his helmet and wishing he could see the look on Castiel's face.

"Oh," his head tilted again, "You're... human."

"Ah, yes," Dean smirked, "Your little fairy tales say that Prince Charming comes and rescues you, don't they?"

"Typically, yes," Castiel admitted, "This is... wrong. This shouldn't be happening."

"Oh, don't worry," Dean said, "Lord Balthazar is going to be your true love. I was sent to come rescue you."

"And he didn't come why?"

"Perhaps because he is lazy and a wimp," Dean shrugged, "Let's get going, Cas."

There it was. That nickname again.

"No," Castiel said, because nickname or not he wasn't going to allow this story to get skewed any more than it already was.

"No?" Dean repeated, "That isn't happening Prince."

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's wrist, taking a dagger out and carving a sigil into the soft flesh there. Then taking the same blade and carving a matching one in his own wrist.

"Now you are bound to me," Dean said, "I'll banish them once we get to Celestial, but for now, you are forced to follow me, whether willingly or no."

Castiel's eyes widened.

"Come on Sammy," Dean wiped his knife clean on his pants, "Let's get going."

"Again with the Sammy?" Sam asked, smiling despite himself, "I might think you like me."

"Don't get too comfortable," Dean smirked.

Castiel didn't move, hoping a little that Dean got the sigil wrong. Once Dean was twenty steps away though, the prince felt an invisible pushing wall, forcing him to follow Dean. This invisible wall would be in a circle around Dean. A certain wall that Castiel could not pass.

"Dean, for a human you know a lot about angels."

"It's a gift," Dean smiled wide and winked.

* * *

><p>Dean was in hell. That was it. Castiel and Sam were talking true love and fairy tales and Dean wanted to shoot himself. Sam talking about Ruby being into him and him trying to let her down easy because you do not dump a demon without getting in trouble somehow. Castiel, though now willing to walk, was in his element, talking about true love.<p>

"At this rate I'm going to kill myself by sunset," Dean groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Which is... now."

Castiel opened his eyes wide, looking around, seeing the sunset, and allowing panic to fill his gaze.

"Shouldn't we make camp?" he asked, his voice still calm, "It would be wise."

"That would take time. Let's go."

"But... there are thieves in the woods," Castiel was grasping at straws.

"Dean, it sounds like a good idea," Sam said.

"Come on, I can beat off anything we run into."

Castiel opened his wings, his blue eyes like lightning. The wind blew, causing leaves and feathers to fly around. Castiel's eyes were two laser beams, piercing into Dean. The man shivered, Sam cowering next to him.

"We are making camp Dean," Castiel's voice wasn't raised but it held the promise of much pain to come, "Now."

Dean managed to find a small cave and between him and Sam they moved the rock that was blocking the entrance.

"Really, Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "This is the best you can do? The Prince deserves better than this."

"No, it is suitable," Castiel said, noticing the sunset. He tore off a large segment of tree bark, "Just a door is needed. Good night, my human rescuers."

"Night Prince," Sam responded.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hey, Sammy, think we can move the rock back in front of it?"

Sam punched him.

"Just kidding," Dean rubbed his arm, "Take a joke."

The sun set rather quickly and Dean built a fire. He and Sam were on the ground next to it, looking up at the stars, not saying anything.

"Hey Dean."

But Sam broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do when we get home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, once we finish delivering the Prince to Balthazar."

"I said you could stay a week, maybe two," Dean propped himself up on one elbow, facing Sam, "I didn't invite you to come live with me. Just enough time for your news to pass over and get your feet back."

"And here I thought we were getting so close," Sam sighed, "But why Dean? Why live alone?"

"I don't want to be alone," Dean sighed, turning away from Sam, "God knows I don't want to be alone."

"Then why won't you let anyone near?" Sam crawled around to face Dean.

"I don't want to talk about this," Dean flipped over.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"You can't keep it all inside, you've got to let it out somehow," Sam said, "So talk."

"No."

"Dean," Sam stood up.

"Sam!" Dean stood up as well, though he still only came up to Sam's shoulder.

"Just tell me," Sam pressed, "What do you hate about the world?"

"I don't hate the world!" Dean shouted turning and facing the moon, "The world hates me! Haven't you noticed? No one wants to be seen with me, the fugitive, no one wants to come near me. All they see is a crazed angel killing psycho."

"Hey," Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I didn't think that."

"I know," Dean sighed, "I know Sammy, but it's hard to be judged."

From the cave, a pair of blue eyes hid back in the darkness, filled with some emotion the Prince dare not name.

* * *

><p>Far away, Balthazar was lounging on his bed. All the wedding preparations had been made, now, to await for Prince Castiel. Gabriel, still pouting, was sitting in a chair across the room, having told Balthazar nearly every story of Castiel, from when he was a little toddler to when they put him in the tower guarded by Ruby.<p>

"Tell me more," Balthazar said, "Describe him to me."

Gabriel sighed and gave his speech once more.

"Castiel is unique. He has black wings, inky black, that match his messy black hair. I swear he looks like he just had the best sex of his life kind of hair. His skin is mostly pale white, but when he gets embarrassed his cheeks turn a light pink. He has a full mouth, wide too. His hands are large, capable, soft, with elegant fingers. The best feature though is..."

"His eyes," Balthazar said, humoring Gabriel.

"His eyes," Gabriel nodded, "They are the bluest of blues. Like the sky in the summer, or the ocean in spring. They are deep and piercing and flash lighting when he's mad."

Balthazar allowed these words to sooth over him and he fell into a deep sleep filled with blue sky and black feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, short chapter. The next one will probably be longer (but who knows?). Thanks for the lovely reviews and favorites! They all mean a lot! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up first. He peeked out the door to see that Dean and Sam were sleeping by the empty fire pit. With a grin on his face, Castiel decided it was time to explore. Having been locked in a tower most of his life, the Prince was excited to see what lay out in the real world. He didn't venture too far from camp, wanted to stay nearby.<p>

A bird tweeted nearby and Castiel followed it, finding an empty nest, filled with eggs. He thought for a moment. No one else was there for the eggs to take care of them. He would be doing them a favor by taking them back and cooking them for his rescuers.

Right?

"Wake up!" he said, shaking Dean awake, "Breakfast?"

Dean opened his eyes blearily, rubbing the sleep from them. Sam was already awake eating his portion of eggs.

"What is this?"

"Look," Castiel brought him eggs, "Yesterday was... not so great for us. But you still rescued me and I should honor your bravery."

They ate the eggs quickly and continued on their journey. They followed a dirt path through the woods, chatting softly.

"You know," Dean said, throwing an arm around Castiel, "You are not at all what I expected for royalty."

"Perhaps you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them?" Castiel smirked, walking on while Dean stood there in some shock.

Then there was a shout, a scream, and suddenly the Prince was gone.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Castiel shouted.

Sam and Dean followed the voice and found Cas in a tree with a demon.

"I am rescuing you from the fugitive," the demon said, "You don't know what he's capable of.

"Hey you!" Dean shouted up at the demon, "That's my prince! Go find your own!"

"Please, I'm busy right now," the demon said, "Leave us alone."

"I don't know who you think you are," Castiel started to threaten.

"Of course," the demon said, "The name's Crowley. King of the crossroads, and these are my crossroad demons."

As he said that he jumped out of the tree. Demons surrounding the clearing.

"And I am here to save the Prince. There's nothing good about a fugitive taking royalty."

He pulled out a dagger. Castiel's eyes widened.

"Bring it on, demon," Dean said.

With a rush of wind Castiel was in front of Dean, his own angel blade in his hand.

"Don't touch them," he said, his wings unfurling, "Or I will kill you."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. Castiel flicked his hand and the demon flew against a tree, hitting his head and falling unconscious. Sam looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Dean give a stupid half grin. The other demons looked in shock before they charged. Castiel spun around, his sword sparkling in the sunlight, slicing one demon's neck open. He spun the blade and stabbed the gut of another.

Within minutes the demons were on the ground, some dead and others simply unconscious. Castiel stowed his blade back... wherever he got it from.

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair, "Shall we continue?"

"Hold on a moment," Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him back, "What the hell was that? That was amazing! How did you learn that?"

"I was taught the basics of self defense," Castiel explained, "As royalty we are all taught how to wield a weapon. Just in case."

"In case...?" Dean prompted.

"In case," Castiel turned and saw blood dripping down Dean's shoulder, "In case you've been shot!"

"Shot?" Dean looked down at himself. He noticed the bullet wound on his shoulder, "Oh, well, it appears I have."

"What's wrong?" Sam walked up, "Dean why are you bleeding?"

"Just got shot," Dean sighed.

"Dean! Are you going to be okay? Don't die, you can't die on me now!"

"Sam," Castiel hit the mans shoulder, "Run into the forest and get me a blue flower with red thorns. It'll help."

"Got it," Sam nodded seriously, jogging through the threes.

"And those help.. how?" Dean gave Castiel a skeptical look.

"Just getting rid of Sam," Castiel said, "He isn't calm enough to be here."

"I see."

"Okay, let me see the wound," Castiel reached over and lifted up the sleeve.

"Ow that hurts!" Dean pulled his arm away.

"We have to clean it," Castiel grabbed Dean's arm, "Unless you want an infection."

"That hurts!" Dean growled, holding his hand over the gunshot, "Don't be too rough. It's tender!"

"Let me help!"

"What you're doing isn't helping."

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears."

Sam, meanwhile, was running through the forest. He found bushes of blue flowers and this weird maroon colored thorns. He looked through them and hoped that the ones he was looking for were there. Then he heard Dean scream and decided that these would have to do.

"Cas that hurts," Dean groaned, leaning back against a tree, his arm out for Castiel to clean.

"I'm almost done," he said, pulling the needle through, "Just a few more stitches."

He pulled particularly hard on the needle and Dean pulled his arm away from Castiel. The movement caused him to loose his balance and he fell on top of the prince, his hands bracing himself on either sides of Castiel's waist. He found himself mesmerized by those lighting blue eyes staring straight into his.

"Ahem."

They broke their gaze and saw Sam standing there, his arms crossed leaning against a tree, the flowers in his hand.

"Nothing happened," Dean said scrambling off Castiel.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask," Sam grinned.

"No! The Prince was just sewing me up."

Castiel reached over and pulled the stitches closed.

"Goddammit Cas!" Dean groaned.

Sam laughed, "Let's keep going."


	6. Chapter 6

_Short chapter, sorry! This is a complete filler. A new chapter should come up soon enough. A longer one!_

* * *

><p>That day proved to be quite entertaining. At least for Sam. He would have to be blind not to see what was going on between Dean and Prince Castiel. It started with just little looks, but soon those looks evolved. They came to a river, swift and deep and uncrossable.<p>

"Do you have a way to cross this?" Castiel asked Dean, "It would be a shame to come all this way only to have to turn back now."

"We will cross it, dear Prince," Dean said, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Castiel's eyes flashed and he almost pulled his wings out again, but thought better of it. Sam and Dean walked around their end of the river, trying to find anything they could use to cross the river. They came across a fallen tree and with much effort on both their sides, they lifted it up and managed to span the river with it.

"Bridge, your highness?" Dean said, gesturing.

Castiel gave him a look, followed by a soft smile, and gracefully crossed the river, running a hand along Dean's shoulder as he did so. Dean pushed Sam out of the way and crossed the tree trunk. Sam, fallen on the dirt, couldn't help but smile as they walked away together.

Due to this, Sam felt like an awkward third wheel. Not that there was a third wheel that _wasn't_ awkward. It wasn't even bad enough that Sam should complain about it! It was small things. Small things like how Castiel would sometimes brush his hand over Dean's shoulders. Or how Dean would pull the Prince from small dangers (like a stray rock in the path).

It got bad enough Sam wondered if he just dropped dead if they would even notice. They were laughing and teasing and throwing stuff at each other. But it was sweet. Dean, from the little Sam has seen, needed that happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is SO late and I am SO sorry! I've been really busy (okay no just lazy) and writer's block hit me hard. BUT I've got a lot of plot written so hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of the summer!_

_Secret, the reason I'm working hard on this is because a Supernatural/Stardust idea came along and I want to start that. Too many stories make a Charlie very busy!_

* * *

><p>Castiel had his hand looped through Dean's elbow. They stood overlooking Celestial.<p>

"There it is," Dean said, "There's your future Cas."

"That's Celestial?" Castiel asked almost tightening his grip on Dean.

Sam pushed his way between.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he said, aware of his cockblocking.

"I guess we should keep going," Dean said, gesturing forward, giving Sam a soft glare.

"But, Dean," Castiel started, "I'm... worried, about Sam!"

"I'm fine," Sam said, confusion on his face.

"That is what they all say," Castiel said, "But then you're on your back... dead."

"I... I didn't want to mention, but the back of my neck is sore, and so is my back," Sam said softly.

"Who's hungry?" Dean said loudly, stepping back, "I'll get us some dinner."

"I'll go get the firewood," Castiel nodded, following Dean, forced to do so because of the sigils.

"What, what about me?" Sam said, trying to keep the pitiful from his voice. He set a pout in his face and collapsed to the ground, "I need a hug..."

* * *

><p>Dean tried the best he could, but being a fugitive taught him to live off as few means as possible. That didn't mean, however, that the Prince could do it as well. Luck was on his side and he managed to find a couple of swamp rats, large as a small cat. A swift kick to the neck and he dragged them back to camp by their tails. Castiel was twenty feet away, gathering sticks and wood, proving his angel strength wasn't completely useless.<p>

Sam was laying on a log when they came back, staring into the sky, moaning to himself. Dean tossed a stick to his head and Castiel worked on the fire. Skinned, skewered and roasting, the rats smelled delicious, if Dean did say so himself. The first went to Castiel, the next for Sam, and Dean waited for the last one. Sam ate his fast and went to find some water, leaving Castiel and Dean on the log eating together.

"This is really good," Castiel said, chewing, "You've surprised me again."

"Thanks," Dean grinned, "I hope it's to your liking, your highness."

Castiel smiled and took a small glance to the kingdom, "Tomorrow may prove different."

"You can always visit me," Dean shrugged, "I'll take down some of my repelling sigils from the trees and I'll make you everything. Nothing really fabulous, but good homemade food."

"I'd like that," Cas smiled softly.

Dean found himself staring into those blue eyes again, drawn into them.

"Prince," Dean said, "I'm curious, are you-" he stopped, trying to reel his brain back "...are you going to eat that?"

Cas looked down at his half eaten rat, smile still on his face, and pulled it off the stick, holding it out for Dean. Dean reached out and took it in his hand, their fingers brushing over each others. A spark shivered down his arm, giving him goosebumps. He stared into Castiel's eyes, those blue depths holding him captive. Without thinking he leaned forward slowly, not sure what he was doing, just knowing that he wanted to be closer.

"Well isn't this romantic," Sam grinned, popping between them, "Sunset and everything!"

"Sunset?" Castiel's eyes showed a hint of surprise, "Oh, oh no."

"What?" Dean stood up, concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's... it's late," Castiel said, "I think I'm going to head inside."

Castiel stood up and walked to the little cabin, turning around slightly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dean said, watching as Castiel slid into the cabin, a small smile still on his face.

Sam, from his vantage point on the ground, looked from Dean to Castiel, taking in their glance, a smirk on his face.

"Oh now I really see what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even wanna hear it. Look, I'm part demon and I have some serious intuition and I know you two people don't stare like that without something else going on."

"You're crazy," Dean bent down and poked the fire, "I'm just bringing him back to Balthazar."  
>"Oh, come on, Dean," Sam rolled over and sat up, "Wake up and smell the pheromones. Just go on in and tell her how you feel."<p>

"I..." Dean hesitated, "There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know... and I'm not saying I do, cause I don't! He's a prince and I'm-"

"The fugitive?" Sam offered

"Yeah," Dean said softly, walking away, "The fugitive."

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam stood up.

"To get... more firewood."

Sam looked over at the pile of wood, then back at Dean's retreating back. He groaned. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it on your own. With the sun fully set and the moon well on it's way to rising, Sam walked into the cabin.

"Prince?" he called out softly, "Prince Castiel?"

The cabin had been in disuse for a while and had bats and spiders lurking around it. Old, creaky, musty, and slightly terrifying. But shelter was shelter.

"Where are you?" Sam called out again, "It's kind of spooky in here, please come out."

Sam turned around when he heard a loud crash, a dark shadow rising from the dust. A scream from his throat never made it out as the shadow ran forward, a hand on his mouth.

"Please do not scream." Sam's voice softened and he looked at the body holding him down. Dark hair, light skin, blue eyes.

"Prince?" Sam said softly, "There's something... different. You feel different... your wings are gone!"

"I'm human," Castiel moaned.

"Well, I see that, but why?"

"It happens at night," Castiel said, sitting on the floor leaning against a pillar, "_By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm. Until you find true loves first kiss and then take loves true form._"

"Poetry?" Sam's eyes widened, "Beautiful."

"It's a spell," Castiel said, "When I was younger a witch cast a spell on me. Every night I loose my wings and turn human. I was in the tower waiting for my true love. I have to marry Balthazar tomorrow, before sunset, and he sees this."

The Prince folded his arms around his legs and dry sobbed into them.

Sam sat down next to Castiel, "Look, calm down, it's okay. You aren't half bad, I mean," he stuttered, "Yeah, you _are_human but... it could be worse?"

"I am royalty," Castiel said, wiping his eyes, "And royalty is meant to be angels. Not human."

"Well you're human and Dean..." Sam trailed off, "You two have more in common than you think."

"Dean?"

The man in question was currently giving himself a pep talk outside the cabin, holding a rose. Complaining about chick moments, and being girly, losing his manliness, so on. Finally, he gave up, walking to the door, stopping when he heard conversation.

"Who could love a human?" Castiel was saying, "Angels and humans don't belong together. It's unheard of! That's why I can't stay with Dean. My only chance at true love is to marry Balthazar. It's how it has to be-" at this point Dean dropped the rose, storming away. If he had stayed, many misunderstandings might have been avoided "-it's the only way to break the spell."

"You have to tell this to Dean," Sam said.

"Don't you dare," Castiel said, "I'm still an angel, I can hurt you. Don't. Say. Anything."

"Fine!" Sam groaned, "You better tell him though."

Sam walked out and curled up next to the fire, Castiel following. He noticed a deep red rose outside on the ground. He picked it up and brought it back in, feeling the velvet on his fingers.

"Dean," he whispered, a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_The end is so close I can taste it! Thanks for sticking with it! Sorry it's been taking FOREVER._

* * *

><p>Castiel stepped out of the cabin with the purpose of talking to Dean. He breezed passed the rose petals littering the floor, calling for Dean. Dean wasn't anywhere to be found. Sam was on the ground, sprawled out and snoring. A glance to the east showed the first rays of sunlight peeking over the mountains. He felt the sunlight hit him and his grace restored. His wings flared out behind him as his grace thrummed beneath his skin.<p>

Rising with the sun was Dean, walking over the hills, a glare on his face.

"Dean," Castiel's face lit up softly, "Dean!"

The angel went down to greet Dean, a hand extended, but he could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Are... are you alright?"

"Perfect," Dean growled, "Never been better."

"I..." Castiel hesitated, "I have to tell you something."

"No you don't," Dean sat on the ground, "I heard it last night."

"You... heard?" Castiel looked at him hopefully.

"Everything," Dean said.

"So... you understand?"

"Yes I understand," Dean said, "Who could love a poor, imperfect, human after all?"

"But," Castiel's eyes opened softly, "I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"It does," Dean growled.

Castiel's eyes widened before closing softly in shock. If Dean didn't care then nothing would feel the same ever again, he would never figure out what was growing between them. He was interrupted by a fanfare.

"I brought you something, Prince," Dean said.

Riding up on white horses was a host of angels, led by one with brilliant white wings, tipped with honey. Sam woke up, saw them walk up, and managed to roll behind Dean's body.

"Prince Castiel," the angel said.

"As promised," Dean walked forward, "The deed?"

"Of course," the angel said, "Cleared out for you. Take it and go." he turned to Castiel "Forgive me, Prince, if I have startled you. You, however, have startled me yourself. I have never seen a more perfect angel. I am Lord Balthazar."

"Lord Balthazar," Castiel eyes opened a bit, "Oh, no. Please, forgive me. I was merely saying a small farewell."

Balthazar slid from his horse gracefully, "No need to worry about him. He's the fugitive. He doesn't have emotions."

Castiel's eyes hardened, "You would be correct. He doesn't."

"Prince," Balthazar fell to one knee, "Forgive the suddenness of this, but would you do me the honor of allowing me to marry you? Together we can rule the perfect kingdom."

Castiel looked up and caught Dean's eyes. His green eyes were filled with some emotion, causing him to slouch down as he read the details of the deed. No matter, Castiel couldn't back out now.

"Lord," he said, "I accept."

"Excellent!" Balthazar jumped up, "I shall start the planning! Tomorrow, we wed!"

"No!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean turned around hope glimmering for a moment.

"I mean... why should we wait?" Castiel said, "Let's get married today. Before sunset."

"Ah, eager are we?" Balthazar's grin turned to a leer, "You are quite right. Tonight it is."

Balthazar started talking to his men, making small plans. Castiel jumped on the back of the horse, calling out a goodbye to Dean. Sam stood up and ran up to Dean, a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing? You're letting him get away!"

"Yeah?" Dean said, pushing the hand off, "So what?"

"Look," Sam said, "I talked with him last night."

"I know you did," Dean groused, "You guys are really buddy buddy aren't you? If you are such good friends then go follow him home!"

"But Dean..." Sam pulled out his puppy dog eyes, "I want to go with you."

"No!" Dean shouted, "Sam, I said you could stay with me for a week. Your time is up! You can go back to wherever you want and leave me alone like how it was meant to be. I live by myself. Alone. I don't need anyone! Especially not giant freaks with puppy dog eyes."

"Dean," Sam's eyes glinted, "I thought that..."

"You thought wrong Sam," Dean said, pushing him away and walking towards his home.

* * *

><p>Dean's home was empty, but a mess. He sighed, resigned to cleaning, ignoring the shattering of his heart. A broken mirror was on the ground and Dean looked, seeing not his usual badass self, instead he saw a man who went through too much.<p>

Castiel was dressed in a suit. White with gold trim. He looked out the window, wondering it Dean thought of him. He wanted to know what he did wrong. What could he have done to make the human so mad at him?

Sam walked the opposite direction of Dean, coming to a small lake. He heard shuffling next to him and saw a girl leaning against a tree. Ruby. How she managed to get free Sam may never know. He thought for a moment. All else had fallen to shit, why not give it a shot.

"Hey there Ruby."

Dean and Castiel, too far away in a too empty room, both realized the same thing.

They royally fucked up.


	9. PSA

PSA for all my lovely readers.

Any story that is not completed by April will not be picked up again for a couple of years.

I'll be going out of state for 18 months and won't have any access to the Internet.

Hopefully by the time I'm back, I'll have plenty of ideas for rewrites of my SPN fics (namely the ones inspired by Shrek, Ice Age, and Secondhand Lions).

I want to thank you for reading and following and reviewing and all the glorious stuff.

I'll see you guys later :)


End file.
